Polaris Palace
Polaris Palace is a mayoral residence located in the city center of Polaris City, the capital of the Republic of Polaris. It is home to the current mayor of the city - Sancho Monte Captio and his family. History In 2004, the mayor of Polaris and the City Council agreed to build a mayoral residence, to replace the log cabin that was then in use for the mayor's official residence. Asking for no public funds, Sancho Monte Captio, the mayor built the residence on 1000 King Street next to the Kristal Cathedral, a popular landmark in the city. The project cost approximately 23,000,000 pebbles, and was finished in December 2008. Map Places *'Grand Hall' is the biggest hall in the house, with many columns, and marble flooring from West Pengolia, very beautiful * The Dining Room is a large dining room with many windows and a table with special cutlery from Margate Islands, which can seat 20 penguins. * The Kitchen is a very restaurant style one, has many grills, and even a small pastry shop as well *'The Ballroom' is where Sancho Monte Captio hosts many events, like parties and weddings, it has a mural on the wall and 4 sets of staircases, and wooden floors. *'The Courtyard' is a beautiful garden area with many shrubs, roses and a water fountain, with lots of patio furniture. *'The Master Bedroom' is where Sancho Monte Captio and his wife rests, it has special carpets, a bed, a private bathroom, and a small den with a fireplace. *'The Library' is where there are many books are stores and where the owner studies or works *'The Conservatory' is where the owner grows exotic plants and goes there to relax, with many couches as well. *'The Den' is a large living room with many columns, sofas, tables, windows and even a large fireplace *'The Salon' is where Sancho Monte Captio has a private time, there is a large grand piano, a sofa and fireplace *'The Terrace' is where Sancho Monte Captio has a pool, a patio and a small garden *'The Guest Bedrooms' are small rooms, for guests that stay over, very beautiful * The Compass Room is a large living room where many relax near the fireplace and on the couches *'The Crown Room' is where Sancho Monte Captio stores his prized possessions . *'The Commons Room' is where the owner holds many meetings and other things *'The King Room' is where the owner has another small den, with a TV and couch. *'The Guardhouse' is where the guards keep the gate locked and help protect the palace. *'The Atrium' is a large two story rotunda near the center of the palace, has a stained glass skylight on top of it's dome, has two sets of staircases, *'The Roof Garden' is a large garden on top of the roof, has many plants and has some patio furniture, *'The Chapel' is a small room with crosses, stained glass windows and where the owner goes to pray. *'The Wardrobe Room' is a large room where Katy has many clothes and dresses *'The Pink Suite' is Katy's private bedroom, has many things in here *'The Home Theatre' is where the family goes to watch movies on their projector *'The Deck' is a large open-air area for barbecues and other things, located on the third level. *'The Portico' is a series of columns before the entrance, made from solid marble * The Blue Suite is where Jacob Monte Captio rests and sleeps *'The Play Room'is where Jacob plays with his toys *'The Nursery'is where Jacob used to sleep. *'The Infirmary'is where the family goes when they are sick, serviced a few times a week by request by Dr. Jack Bell. Inhabitants *Sancho Monte Captio, Katy Spitz, and Jacob Monte Captio *Chauffeur: Henri LeBlanc *Maids (Juliana Keyer, April Jay, Maria Lopez) *Nanny (Kayla Natheson) *Butler (Nathan Woodford, George Mills ) *Guards Villains *Robbers *Muggers Resources This is a manor, not a city! See also * Link Category:Rooms Category:Homes